Gaboleh boros!
by barampuu
Summary: Hyungwon yang takut gelap dan boros listrik! Hoseok menegur kekasihnya, tapi Hyungwon tetap tak mendengarkannya. / "Kok dimatiin?" / "Gaboleh, masih siang" / "KYAAA!" / FF Hyungwonho "Hyungwon x Wonho" [Monsta x],Two shoot! YAOI, Boy x Boy, PG – 13.
1. Chapter 1

Hai hallo assalamualaikum annyeong konnichiwa bonjour/?

Saya balik bawa ff hyungwonho lagi nih hwhwhw

RnR jangan lupa ya? happy reading. semoga suka :)

* * *

Wellery14 mempersembahkan

Title –Gaboleh boros–

Author : Wellery14

Pairing : Hyungwonho [Monsta x]

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance / Fluff / Comedy

Disclaimer :Ini cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu komik kesayangan saya, hehe, tapi beberapa scene saya ubah.

Setiap cast disini belongs to GOD dan keluarganya. BUT this story is mine! murni dari otak saya, Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, mungkin itu kebetulan.

Warning : Boys love, Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC.

Sumarry : Hyungwon yang takut gelap dan boros listrik! Hoseok menegur kekasihnya, tapi Hyungwon tetap tak mendengarkannya. / "Kok dimatiin?" / "Gaboleh, masih siang" / "KYAAA!" / FF Hyungwonho [Monsta x], YAOI, Boy x Boy, PG – 13.

* * *

Siang hari, di rumah namja yang memiliki tinggi 181 centimeter ini cuaca sangat panas. Kediaman Chae yang sangat sepi, mengingat kedua orang tua namja bersurai hitam ini sedang pergi keluar kota, hanya ada dua laki laki yang sedang sibuk -entah melakukan apa.

*Klik*. Suara televisi dimatikan.

"Hemat listrik!" teriak Hoseok -namja yang mematikan televisi itu sembari berdecak pinggang melihat tingkah laku sang kekasih.

Hyungwon -pemilik tinggi 181 ini yang tadinya sedang tiduran diatas sofa merah sembari membaca majalah kesukaannya menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika televisi itu di matikan. Hyungwon mendelik ke arah kekasihnya dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan.

"Kok dimatiin?" tanya Hyungwon kepada Hoseok -sang kekasih.

"Kalo ga di tonton ya dimatiin dong yang" jawab Hoseok sambil memandangi Hyungwon.

Hyungwon mendengus. Masih mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kan biar ada suara - suara gitu" bela Hyungwon. Hoseok menghela nafas. "Kalo mau ada suara ya dengerin lagu aja" ucap Hoseok sambil menunjuk ipod milik kekasihnya dengan dagunya di atas meja panjang itu.

Hyungwon menutup majalahnya dengan kesal dan bangkit dari tidurannya lalu membawa kakinya ke arah dapur dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak - hentakan untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Hoseok yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ibu kamu pernah cerita, kalo kamu akhir - akhir ini suka boros listrik. Makanya sebelum mereka berangkat, ibu kamu titip pesan supaya kamu ga boros lagi." ujar Hoseok sambil mengikuti langkah Hyungwon.

Ketika Hyungwon tepat berada di depan mesin pendingin, Hyungwon membuka pintu kulkas itu dan mengambil botol minuman dingin lalu ia minum dan menggumamkan kata 'aah' ketika air - air itu berjalan di dalam tenggorokannya. Setelah minum, Hyungwon menaruh kembali botol setengah isi itu ke dalam kulkas. Ia tidak langsung menutup pintu kulkas tersebut, ia rasakan betapa dinginnya kulkas tersebut. Ia tutup matanya, membiarkan udara dingin menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Gaboleh buka kulkas lama - lama" Sebuah suara menghetikan acara 'ngadem di depan kulkas'nya Hyungwon. Hoseok sang pelaku tersebut menjauhakan Hyungwon dari mesin pendingin itu dan menutup pintu kulkas. Hyungwon mendelik.

"Hari ini tuh panas banget tau yang" rengek Hyungwon sembari menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan melasnya (yang tentunya di buat - buat).

"Buka jendela aja" Hoseok berjalan ke arah jendela di dekat ruang tengah.

"Nyalain AC aja ya?" rengek Hyungwon -lagi.

"Gaboleh, masih siang" Hoseok membuka jendela, langsung masuk lah angin (yang menurutnya) sepoi - sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Hyungwon menatap sinis ke arah sang kekasih. Moodnya tiba - tiba turun.

Hyungwon berjalan naik tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak - hentakan -lagi. Hoseok terkekeh, ngambek nih, batinnya. Hoseok memilih untuk mengikuti arah kekasihnya dari jarak agak jauh.

Ketika di depan kamar Hyungwon, namja bersurai merah ini membuka pintunya dan terkejut lah Hoseok, udara dingin menerpa tubuhnha, melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang tiduran dengan mata tertutup, ditangannya terdapat remot AC yang menunjukkan suhu delapanbelas derajat celcius.

Hoseok menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia berjalan menuju ranjang king size dimana Hyungwon berada. Ketika kakinya sudah di samping ranjang itu, namja bertinggi 176 ini langsung mengambil remot AC dari tangan Hyungwon dengan kasar dan mengarahkannya ke AC, lalu di pencetlah tombol power off.

Hyungwon yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang di rebut dari genggamannya langsung membuka matanya dan duduk dari tidurannya, ia terkejut melihat kekasihnya mematikan AC kamarnya.

"Kok dimatiin siiiiiih?!" bentak Hyungwon dengan mata yang melotot.

Hoseok menoleh mentapa kekasihnya, lalu berkata "Dibilangin ga boleh kok bandel banget sih?" Hoseok mencubit hidung kekasihnya manja.

"Kan panas tauuu~" lagi - lagi rengek Hyungwon. Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengusak surai hitam itu. "Kan udah dibilangin buka jendelanya" Hoseok berjalan untuk membuka salah satu jendela di kamar Hyungwon.

"Anginnya juga panas tau" ucap Hyungwon sebal. Hoseok tak menghiraukannya, ia hanya berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan berbaring nyaman di samping kekasihnya. Hyungwon hanya memicingkan matanya lalu ikut berbaring dan memilih tidur.

.

Sore hari tiba, Hyungwon dan Hoseok sudah bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mereka mandi secara bergantian.

Hyungwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sweater pink yang didalamnya terdapat kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna putih melekat di tubuhnya. Melihat Hyungwon keluar, Hoseok berjalan menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Hyungwon menuju jendela yang berada di kamarnya dan menutup jendela itu.

15 menit Hyungwon menunggu, gantian Hoseok keluar dengan kaus pendek berwarna abu dan celana training hitam lengkap dengan garis lurus berwarna merah. Mereka turun untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

1 jam mereka habiskan waktu untuk memasak dan makan malam bersama. Setelah mencuci piring kotor, kedua namja berbeda satu tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Hoseok duduk di atas sofa yang agak luas ini dan mengambil remot tv lalu menyalakan tv tersebut. Hyungwon diam - diam mengambil remot AC dan memencet tombol power.

Pik.

Gelap.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

WHEHEHEHEHEHE RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hallo assalamualaikum annyeong konnichiwa bonjour/?

Saya balik bawa next chapter~

RnR jangan lupa ya? happy reading. semoga suka :)

* * *

Wellery14 mempersembahkan

Title –Gaboleh boros–

Author : Wellery14

Pairing : Hyungwonho [Monsta x]

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance / Fluff / Comedy

Disclaimer :Ini cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu komik kesayangan saya, hehe.

Setiap cast disini belongs to GOD dan keluarganya. BUT this story is mine! murni dari otak saya, Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, mungkin itu kebetulan.

Warning : Boys love, Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC.

Sumarry : Hyungwon yang takut gelap dan boros listrik! Hoseok menegur kekasihnya, tapi Hyungwon tetap tak mendengarkannya. / "Kok dimatiin?" / "Gaboleh, masih siang" / "KYAAA!" / FF Hyungwonho [Monsta x], YAOI, Boy x Boy, PG – 13.

* * *

Prev chap =

1 jam mereka habiskan waktu untuk memasak dan makan malam bersama. Setelah mencuci piring kotor, kedua namja berbeda satu tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Hoseok duduk di atas sofa yang agak luas ini dan mengambil remot tv lalu menyalakan tv tersebut. Hyungwon diam - diam mengambil remot AC dan memencet tombol power.

Pik.

Gelap.

.

.

"KYAAA!"  
teriakan Hyungwon membuat namja di sebelahnya tersontak tiba – tiba Hyungwon memeluk leher sang kekasih dengan erat, ia takut, takut kegelapan.

"A-aduh yang l-lepasin dulu, s-sesek nih" pinta Hoseok –namja yang dipeluk Hyungwon dengan terbata – bata karena rasa sesak yang di dadanya. Hyungwon tidak menghiraukan kata – kata Hoseok. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan di leher Hoseok.

"Kok mati sih?! Padahal Cuma nyalain AC doang, apa Ibu belum bayar listrik?" celoteh Hyungwon –masih memeluk leher pacarnya. Hoseok yang mendengarakannya pun mendelik ke arah Hyungwon, ia paksa untuk melepas pelukan Hyungwon. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Hyungwon langsung menatap kembali kekasihnya.

"Kamu nyalain AC?" tanya Hoseok.

"Malem ini panas tau!" Hyungwon membuka sweater pink yang tadi ia kenakan dengan bibir yang dekurucutkan.

"Kan udah dibilangin gaboleh nyalain AC dulu!" bentak Hoseok. Hyungwon terdiam, ia menunduk sambil memainkan lengan sweater yang ia pegang. Hoseok yang melihat perubahan ekspresi namja disebelahnya, hanya mengehela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kamu diem disini." Hoseok berdiri dan mengambil sebuah _senter_ dari bawah meja panjang di depannya lalu menyalakan _senter_ tersebut. Ia arahkan senter itu ke pintu rumah bercat putih ini. Ketika Hoseok hendak berjalan kearah pintu, sebuah lengan menarik ujung kausnya. Hyungwon –sang pelaku penarik menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Hyungwon. Hoseok menoleh ke arah dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. "Aku mau keluar, ngecek sekringnya." Jawab Hoseok."Jangan ninggalin dong" cicit Hyungwon sambil menunduk. Hoseok terkekeh,lalu mengusak surai hitam itu. "Tunggu lima menit aja ya?" tawar Hoseok. Hyungwon menggeleng, ia mendongak lagi "Gamau, aku ikut." Jawab Hyungwon sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yaudah, jangan histeris kalo liat apa – apa." Ejek Hoseok. "Enggak akan lah, aku bukan penakut." Jawab Hyungwon. Hoseok dan Hyungwon melangkah kan kakinya ke pintu depan sambil menautkan jari tangan satu sama lain.

Krek.

"HYAAAAA, ITU AKU NGINJEK APAAN?" Hyungwon teriak ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia beralih memeluk lengan namja di depannya. Hoseok yang mendengarkan teriakan dari namja dibelakangnya pun menyerngit kesakitan, lalu mengganti ekspresinya dengan terkekeh. Ia mengelus lengan pacarnya dan berucap "Katanya ga takut~~" Rayu Hoseok. Hyungwon hanya mendengus. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar rumah.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Hoseok membuka pintu tersebut. Mereka terkejut, melihat keadaan rumah tetangga – tetangganya gelap, sangat gelap, hanya lampu mobil lewat yang terlihat.

Hoseok menghentikan jalannya karena merasakan tarikan di lengan kanannya untuk berhenti. Hoseok menoleh, melihat kekasihnya melotot kearah sesuatu. Hoseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek yang kekasihnya lihat.

"Loh jongdae? Kamu ngapain kesini?" Tanya Hyungwon. Jongdae –Tetangga Hyungwon itu menoleh dan berjalan menuju dua namja yang sedang terpatung di depan rumah.

"Aku? Mau jalan – jalan aja, sekarang lagi pemadaman listrik, soalnya pada pake AC, won" jawab Jongdae. "Kan jadinya rumah sepi" jawab Jongdae lagi.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Yaudah, aku jalan lagi ya? Dah" Pamit Jongdae lalu melenggang pergi.  
Hyungwon dan Hoseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki rumah lagi.

Hyungwon dan Hoseok terdiam di depan sofa. Hyungwon melihat wajah kekasihnya remang – remang. Damai gitu rasanya.

"Tuh yang, kamu sih nyalain AC, boros lagi" tuduh Hoseok. Hyungwon menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ih yang pake kan ga cuma aku" elak Hyungwon. Hoseok melihat kekasihnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Yaudah yuk keatas, kita tidur aja, siapa tau besok listriknya nyala" ajak Hoseok. Hyungwon hanya mengangguk dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya lagi.

Mereka dengan hati – hati berjalan menaiki tangga. Posisi Hoseok berada lebih depan dari Hyungwon. Ketika berada di anak tangga ke tiga, Hyungwon tersandung, tulang kering kakinya mengenai ujung anak tangga tersebut.

"Aduh duh sakit yaaaang ( TAT``).." adu Hyungwon, Hyungwon berjongkok sambil menyentuh bagian kaki yang sakit. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada tangga itu. Hoseok yang melihat langsung berjongkok di depan kekasihnya. Hyungwon mengernyitkan wajahnya membuat Hoseok ingin bertanya.

"Kamu gapapa yang?" Tanya Hoseok.

Hyungwon mendelik, menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Menurut kamu gimana?" Tanya Hyungwon balik. Hoseok menyentuh kaki Hyungwon, tapi Hyungwon hanya diam saja.

"Kayaknya sih gapapa yang" jawab Hoseok polosnya

Ya tuhan, kok punya pacar gini amat ya.

Hyungwon melototkan matanya, lalu ia berdiri, ingin rasanya meninggalkan Hoseok sebelum ia tersadar lagi dengan rasa takutnya. Hoseok akhirnya ikut berdiri dan menatap kekasihnya, melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hyungwon, Hoseok menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan mengecup tangan yang ia genggam itu. "Yuk jalan lagi" ajak Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Hyungwon menatap Hoseok, tiba – tiba mukanya berwarna merah padam. Ia terlalu senang di perlakukan seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga lagi dengan langkah hati – hati sambil menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Hyungwon, mereka masuk kedalam dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, lalu berbaring dan tidur dengan berpelukan.

.

.

Paginya, Hyungwon dan Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Mereka turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga pelan pelan.

"Berita terhangat pagi ini –"

Suara televise membuat dua lelaki yang baru menuruni tangga itu terdiam.  
Seketika Hoseok dan Hyungwon tersenyum lebar lalu berpelukan erat.

Akhirnya listriknya nyalaaaa –Hyungwon.

Akhirnya modus pelukaaaan –Hoseok.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat Sandwich keju dan susu cokelat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hoseok membuka pintu kulkas sebentar untuk mengecek keadaan kulkas.  
45 menit waktu yang dihabiskan untuk membuat sarapan, memakannya dan mencuci piring kotor. Sekarang Hyungwon dan Hoseok sudah kembali kekamar untuk membasuh badan mereka dengan air –mandi.

Dua namja berbeda tinggi ini turun dari tangga dengan Hyungwon yang memakai kaus biru tosca garis – garis putih dipadu celana –sangat pendek berwarna merah muda dan Hoseok memakai kaus oblong merah dengan celana abu abu selutut.

Hyungwon dan Hoseok sudah di ruang tengah, duduk di atas sofa empuk berwarna merah, dimana Hoseok menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa dengan Hyungwon menyenderkan kepalanya di dada pacarnya.

Hoseok mengelus kepala Hyungwon dengan sayang, Hyungwon mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang dimana kekasinyapun menatapnya.

"Gimana rasanya mati listrik berdua sama pacar?" buka Hoseok.

"Apaansih."

Hoseok tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang judes ini. 'Gini - gini ya tetep sayang kok'. Batinnya

"Jangan boros lagi ya?" Hoseok mencubiti pipi namja yang dibawahnya. Hyungwon mengaduh manja.

"Iya iya ngga lagi~~~" jawab Hyungwon, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Eh tapi yang, udah mulai panas, nyalain AC ya? Bentar aja~".

Kapan nurutnya sih?.

.

.

.

Kkeut.

TAMAT YEEEEY.

Ff kedua ku nie yeeei.. hehe baru bisa update nih:v maaf yaaa, semoga suka, jangan berasa bosan dengan ff ku~

Jangan lupa Review, Fav and Follow nyaaa hehe.


End file.
